


birthday cake

by Fuckboy Phoebus (The_Resurrection_3D)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Resurrection_3D/pseuds/Fuckboy%20Phoebus
Summary: "You ungrateful —" Matt goes in for the side of Edd's stomach, the kill zone. Edd doubles instantly, loosening his grip on his phone long enough for Matt to swipe it. "It'smybirthday and I'm not only giving you head but a piece ofmodern. art.—" a few quick cuts of his hand to frame his face "—to commemorate the occasion."





	birthday cake

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is technically a re-upload, but with some small edits / added content. 
> 
> For those unaware, I'd originally uploaded this to my defunct porn collection "Got ist Tott," because I'd found a fic that triggered me so badly it ruined pretty much the rest of the day. So I stole the base idea (birthday bukkake, which is generic as fuck so don't @ me) and rewrote it without the pedoshit. It seemed like a more productive idea than trying to take my anger out on the actual writer, especially since ao3 doesn't have really any content standards. Not naming the fic because again, pedoshit, but don't worry because it's not anyone in the EW fandom. 
> 
> Also yes this does have uwu shy Edd. Eat the hell.
> 
> Re-uploading because 1) procrastinating at 2 am and 2) why should their fic still be up while mine isn't?

Matt swirls his tongue along the tip of Edd’s cock, reveling in how Edd’s breath hitches, how Tord excitedly whispers “Here we go!”, how Tom’s hand goes into Matt’s hair, subtly encouraging him to push forward.

Tom wants to be soft with him; they all do. And he appreciates it, truly! – but they can save that soft shit for later.

He grabs Tom and Tord in his hands, gripping them by the base while he plunges his head forward, taking Edd almost all the way into the back of his throat in one clean thrust. Edd chirps adorably; Tom sucks in air through his teeth; Tord lets out a low wolf whistle. Before anyone can say anything, however, Matt begins, rocking his head back and forth as he pumps the two men in his hands.

“H-here, Matt, let me,” Edd says, gently pressing Matt back by the shoulder. “Le – well, I mean, can I ?”

Matt can’t help but smile, though Tord takes the words out of his mouth with an arm slung around Edd’s shoulder. “Can you throat fuck him – is that what you’re asking?”

Edd flushes so cutely.

Tom joins in, a lecherous grin on his lips as he too snakes his arm across Edd’s shoulders, leaning in close. “Yeah, Edd, what’re you so shy about? Matt’s a thot, clearly." 

That earns a chuckle. “How eloquent, Thomas.”

“What?” Tom asks. “I’m not wrong.”

“I mean I know!” Edd cuts in. “It’s just – “

“You’re on that respecting your partner juice?” Tord asks.

“No – I mean yeah obviously, but I’ve never been on that having my dick out in front of all my closest friends juice and now I feel like I’m being waterboarded.”

That earns a few more chuckles, before Matt interjects with another light kiss on the head of Edd’s dick, gently lapping up the precum that’s already begun to flow. “To answer your question: yes, you can fuck my throat, Edd.”

“Yeah, just tap on my leg or something if you wanna stop,” Tom adds.

Matt nods, before presenting himself, mouth wide and tongue lolled out. Edd feels a stab of arousal – not in his stomach, but his chest, spreading quickly down into his arms as he gently cards his fingers through Matt’s hair and pushes him forward.

Matt pulls away. "Tord, gimme your phone," with a smack on said man's knee.

Tord bursts out into his high, hoarse laughter. Tom rubs his fingers over his eyelids, says, "I hate you so much."

"Edd, give me your phone for a second."

Edd blinks, the gears of his brain caught in gum. "What?" he asks as Tord buries his face in Edd's shoulder, frame shaking still with the force of his silent mirth. 

"Well, looking at you and how cute you are made me think about how that's because you're looking at me, which reminded me of just how heart-stoppingly gorgeous _I_ am. Now hand over your phone, I wanna take a quick picture." 

Edd turns to Tom with an expression of barely restrained agony, which doesn't last long, for Matt lunges forward for his sweatpants pockets. Edd makes a rather undignified noise as he tries to twist out of Matt's grasp, which is finally what gets Tom to laugh. 

"You _ungrateful_  —" Matt goes in for the side of Edd's stomach, the kill zone. Edd doubles instantly, loosening his grip on his phone long enough for Matt to swipe it. "It's _my_ birthday and I'm not only giving you head but a piece of _modern. art.—_ " a few quick cuts of his hand to frame his face "—to commemorate the occasion."

"Matt, Matty, Mattholomew," Tord interjects, placing a firm hand on Matt's shoulder. "I fucking love you."

Edd quirks a brow; where did _that_ nickname come from? 

While Tom leans over the couch's arm to find where he placed his flask.

"Oh, I love me too!" Matt's face glows. "Thank you! Also, Edd, let me revise my previous sentiment: there's nothing modern about me because _art_ didn't exist before me."

Tord's peels of laughter, Edd's attempt to stand up and tuck his flaccid penis away, stopped by the other three.

Misery loves company. 

* * *

There it is – that hot coil in his belly as Matt’s warm mouth closes over his cock, easily sliding down to the hilt. Edd almost wonders if Matt has a gag reflex at all when he pushes down just a tad harder and feels the spasms as his tip tickles the spongy tissue in the back of Matt’s throat.

“Alright?” He asks.

Matt takes a deep breath, steeling himself, before offering a hum of agreement. Edd pulls his head back, beginning to rock his hips into Matt’s mouth as Matt turns his own attention to Tom and Tord – pumping them with a firm grip, an even pace that he knows won’t wear his muscles out as quickly. Tord sighs, relaxing into the couch, his hand traveling down to gently play with his balls as Matt works him.

Tom’s face contorts, head dipping back with a loud, low moan. Eyes still shut tight, Edd reaches out and balls his fist up in Tom's T-shirt, yanking him forward into a kiss that clacks their teeth together. 

“He’s barely started,” Tord says with a titter.

“I’ve been worked up for weeks!” Tom snaps back, allowing Edd to attack his neck. “What do you want from me?”

Matt pulls his head out of Edd’s grasp, saying simply, “I want you all to come on my face” before taking him right back down to the hilt.

Edd titters against Tom's skin. "Michelangelo's already quaking." 

**Author's Note:**

> [ can't find the exit, can't find the exit, can't find the exit, can't find the exit, can't find the exit, can't find the exit, can't find the exit, can't find the exit, can't find the exit, can't find the exit, can't find the exit, can't find the exit, can't find the exit, can't find the exit, can't find the exit, can't find the exit, can't find the exit, can't find the exit, can't find the exit, can't find the exit, can't find the exit, can't find the exit, can't find the exit, can't find the exit, can't find the exit, can't find the exit, can't find the exi ](https://the-resurrection-3d.tumblr.com/)


End file.
